Differences
by Daydreamerabbi
Summary: Another fic of callie being a drug lord and arizona being cute arizona! Enjoy :) oh and heads up lots of sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

As I was staring out the tiny window from my private jet i couldn't help but think back from the weekend I just had in Dubai. The beach was amazing the sun was beaming down my caramel skin making it look like I was in heaven I mean Dubai is closest I'll get but then i saw her.. weird enough that i had these feelings and ever since I got on this stupid plane I couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed blonde. The red two piece she had on made me want to go up to her and just rip it off of her making her mine. The way she looked at me while I was staring her down was wetting and then i saw it the husband _yuck._ I felt the vomit in my throat just by remembering them two together. " _Mrs.Torres we will be landing in Mazatlán in 5 min"_ when will this all end? I mean I love what I do being in charge and taking over after my fathers death wasn't a big deal but all these men surrounding me 24/7 is just annoying. I arrive and immediately see Addison waving at me with a smile on her face, she's always so happy ever since she got with teddy. While I'm walking down the steps of the jet I can feel the nice breeze and I can already smell the good time I'm about to have in the club. Teddy invited me and Addison telling us that she'll bring her friend.

 **Later on that night..**

"Okay so how do I look?" The Latina says as she steps out of her room. "If I wasn't dating right now I would so take you back in that room" Addison says. Giving Callie a blush. "Alright then let's go!" As we're driving down to a gay club downtown I still have that blonde in my head and it's been more than one day since I seen her I know it's fresh but still. I usually forget about them faster the usual. As we arrive with music blasting and a lot of sexy females already lining up by our private section, "where is teddy? It's already 10" she asks the redhead "I sent her a text 5 min ago she told me they weren't that far away I guess her friend was taking to long" she winks " oh please Addison you know I just want to be here for the drinks" they share a laugh " yeah right I wouldn't be surprised if I see you two in the corner.. Oh look they're here!" As she's waving at them I couldn't believe my luck it's like the whole world stopped and the only thing moving was her.. " Callie this is Arizona.. arizona this is Callie" is it really her? If it wasn't for Addison elbowing me I would probably still be staring at her like a fool. "hello Arizona nice to meet you" she says as she extends her hand out " Nice to meet you as well Callie" she couldn't help but feel that spark that went through her. Was it lust?? It has to be because dam those legs don't have an ending. Addison and teddy didn't waste no time and right away went to the dance floor. "Do you dance?" I ask "I'm sorry what?" She replies. I had to lean in a little closer " Do you dance?" I felt goosebumps as I took in her perfume "Ohh no, I would look like a mess out there" she laughs " Don't be ridiculous I'll teach you" I take her hand and pull her in to the dance floor. I pulled her in and slightly moaned as I felt her hips touch mine the perfect song came on..

 _I put a spell on you_

 _Because your mine_

She's so memorizing I could be like this forever Callie thought as she puts her hands around Arizona's hips and pushes her closer to her mouths getting closer by the second

 _You better stop the things you do_

 _I tell you I ain't lying_

 _I ain't lying_

As the beat to the song starts to get stronger the vibe between them gets higher. And when Callie twirls Arizona around and pushes her ass against Callie's core, Callie couldn't miss out on the little moan Arizona let's out when Callie placed her hand just below her Breast

 _You know I can't stand it_

 _You're running around_

 _You know, better daddy_

 _I can't stand it because you put me down_

 _Oh, no_

Swaying their hips side to side in motion Arizona then reaches for Callie dark sexy hair and pulls at it just a little bringing Callie's face to her cheek it felt like it was just them two there. Thank god the lights were out and it was only the disco lights because I don't think anyone would handle seeing them like this

 _I put a spell on you_

 _Because you're mine_

 _All mine_

Still with Arizona's ass all over Callie, callie couldn't help it anymore and turned Arizona back around face to face. Mouths inches from each other, sweating and without paying to much attention the song was over but they were still dancing teddy and Addison watching from a distance with grins on their faces. Everyone started clapping and both of them had red cheeks but not from embarrassment but from how wet they both were. Walking back to their private booth Callie put her hand right above Arizona's ass causing Arizona to turn around and look at Callie with dark brown lustful eyes. The Latina couldn't help but think if it's to early for her to take all her clothes off in the nearest hotel. But then she remembered what Addison said earlier and she's sure that.. " Wooooo" yelled the blonde breaking Callie out of her thoughts " Teddy let's go dance I feel amazinggggg" and with that teddy and the blonde were gone quicker then a blink of an eye leaving Addison and a very hot Callie behind. Callie didn't mind though because Arizona didn't break eye contact. This is going to be a long night Callie thought


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets get out of here" the blonde said oh so softly in her ear. Callie then takes a big sip of her drink slams it and says "See you later Addison" grabs the blonde and Adiós. They rush to the latinas Ride they get inside and just when they were about to kiss she remembers the Other blonde man that was with her in Dubai. "Wait wait wait" Arizona's stares at her in confusion. "Aren't you married? To a man?" Arizona couldn't help but laugh out loud and throw her head back. "If you think I was straight and married would I be doing _this"_ she puts her hand on Callie thighs and starts going up, and up until she reaches some soaked panties. " _fuck"_ Callie moans "Your right" with that said Callie pulls Arizona in for a wet, Sloppy kiss. Tongues in battle with each other, hands tangled in hair, and oxygen being a need but not wanting to break this insanely sexy kiss. Arizona being the first to break she catches her breath and looks into Callie's eyes not so brown anymore but black and full of want. She then guides her sight to full plump lips with one in between white teeth. Placing her hand back to where it was before, she plays with Callie's underwear _soaked_ underwear. Callie let's her head go back and moans. Arizona loving the sound of it she can only imagine how sexy it would be if she makes Callie Yell out her name. So what she did next made Callie do just that. Arizona pulls Callie's panties to the side, glides her finger up and down touching the very sensitive clit " _fuck Callie your so wet"_ Arizona said while she was pleasing Callie's clit. " _That feels so goo- oh fuck... mmm yeah Arizona_ " hearing her name come out of the brunette like that sent chills down Arizona's spine. Arizona then took her hand back and Callie quickly looked up to her and said "what are you doing that felt amazing" Arizona smiled at her a little "Patience Callie" she then got the ends of the panties pulled them down slowly and when she finally got them off she threw them to the other direction. Callie pulled her in and started kissing her nasty. Arizona went from touching her stomach to her clit with a soft moan in between kisses. Callie said in Arizona's ear " _Fuck me"_ that's all Arizona needed to hear when she plunged two fingers inside a very tight Callie. With slow thrust at first she moaned at the sound of the contact her fingers and Callie's wet core made. Moans became shorter and loud Arizona not stopping quickly made Callie cum hard. Arizona's hand being wet, she looked into Callie's eyes brought up her wet fingers to her lips smiled and licked them. Moaning at the taste. _I need to taste her "_ let's get out of here, there's a hotel 15 min away from here" Callie said. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand guide it down to her wet core Callie moaning at the quick contact. Arizona then positioned Callie to be sitting down, Arizona sat down on her thighs, reached for her zipper pulled it down. Callie couldn't help but think how sexy this woman is. When two perky boobs came in sight she took the Nipple in her mouth and started sucking while her other hand playing with the other one. Arizona then grabbed her hand and guided it down to her core moaned at the entry of two long- slightly thick fingers filling her up. Arizona started slowly but became impatient. She started riding Callie's hand like if it was her last night to be alive. When she came down her high she went down to Callie's ear sucked on her ear lobe and said " _Get us there quick because I want to eat you like there's no tomorrow"_

Here's chapter 2! Give me some ideas or anything you guys would like to read. Reviews are helpful!


	3. Chapter 3

(Callie's POV)

The night was alive and the moon was bright but all I could think was about the blonde sitting right next to me. I had my hand on her thigh and I could feel the fire going from her leg all the way to my arm. It was quite intense if you ask me. The ride was quiet but our bodies were speaking a whole other language. The way her body responds to me is out of this world. The car stopping and hearing Scott saying "We're here Ms.Torres" broke my thoughts. I look to the side and smile at Arizona. Even her name tasty. " _Shall we go inside? Or we can stay in here I have a feeling you love cars"_ I said with a smirk. She giggles and says " _I think this hotel has a great mini bar that I'm trying to explore"_ she licks her lips and looks down at mine. _Fuuuck_ she's so sexy. " _Then let's get inside"_ Im the first to get out, I walk around to her door open it and reach out for her hand. She reaches for mine gets out and comes close to me. She's dangerous very dangerous. As she comes close she grabs me and pushes me into her body. She's an inch or two smaller then me who am I go kid? She's pretty short. But that really doesn't stop her. She tiptoes and kissses me. She pecks me at first then I feel her tongue asking permission for entrance. I open my mouth slightly and i feel her warm tongue having a dance with mine. I softly moan and she goes from my lips to my neck. She feels so good if i could die and go to heaven this would be it. " _Mmmm you taste so good I can't wait to.." she leans in close to my ear and I hitch at the contact of her finger touching my wet core " eat you until you orgasam in my mouth."_ She then proceeds to lick my ear lobe. " _Let's get inside now. Our room is ready"_ I think I sounded needy because as I am holding her hand speed walking to the elevator she's giggling. As I step foot in the elevator with the blonde in hand. I spin her around and pick her up she wraps her delicious legs around my waist and I push her against the wall. I start with her neck leaving her some very passionate marks. I can hear her breaths getting quicker but the second. I lose no time and put her panties to the slide and slowly push two fingers inside of her. To my amazement, she was already soaking wet. Starting off with a slow pace going in and out hearing the sound of my fingers going inside her creates my own pool in between my legs. Because of the elevator being surrounded with mirrors, I see that we're almost at our room. " _Don't stop Callie I'm- im sooooo close"_ the way she said my name turned something on inside of me and I quickin my pace and sooner then later she comes on my hand. The elevator dings and I put her down with a kiss. We walk hand-in-hand to the room. " _Would you like anything to drink?"_ I say. " _Sure, white wine would be lovely." The blonde replies._

 _(Arizona POV )_

 _As she was walking back to me, I gasp at that look she had in her eye. The look of pure lust and want. She hands me the glass and guides me to the room. When we get there she opens the door and I can't help but gush at the sight that is in front of me. How did she even get all of this set up? I ask my self. Doesn't matter because it is beautiful. The roses scattered all over the floor and bed. The soft music playing in the back ground. Candles everywhere and lights are dimmed down. She turns around and walks towards me she takes the glass out of my hand, and starts kissing me. I moan loudly not giving a dam. I can feel her smile in the kiss. As her tongue is exploring my mouth , she takes my tongue and sucks on it causing the wetness in between my legs to grow more. Can this woman be any more sexy? This Latina goddess is going to drive me insane. "Turn around" she says in a demanding voice. Which brings a chill down my spine. But I do as I'm told. She puts this blindfold over my eyes and I chuckle. "Your not going to become one of those weirdos are you? Because I like my life very much" she chuckles and says in a low and I mean sexy low "No honey, but I am going to make you moan all night long. And I **really** want to make you cum inside my mouth as much as I can" I swallow hard. She then takes off all my clothes and leaves me in just my undies. Then I feel myself getting tossed on the bed. "Don't worry sweetness I'll be gentle" can Callie's voice be any more sexy? Like really? I hear a bucket move and it sounds like there might be ice on it. I flinch as I feel the cold solid cube going on my lips. "Open" she demnads. And i do just that. She puts the ice cub in my mouth then i feel her warmth body pressed on mine. She then takes the ice cube out of my mouth and makes a trail going down my neck. I can feel my nipples get more hard by the minute. She then continues on to my chest and makes a wet trail in between my breast. She puts the cube on my nipple and I can feel the mixture of hot and cold. She then continues on going down south. "mmmm Callie" I say "That feels good" I still can't see anything though. But she sure as hell makes me feel everything at once. "you smell so delicious" at this point I can feel her face in between my legs. I moan at the cube coming in contact with my very sensitive clit. I can't help but try to move until I realized I'm tied up. She continues on rubbing the ice cube up and down until I don't feel it no more. "ohhhh fuckkkk" I softly yell out. The quick change of the ice cube and her tongue make me feel all types of things. The way she does those circles and "ohhhh yes don't stop please don't stop" I roll my eyes back as she puts two fingers inside me, meanwhile her tongue doing wonders " Yes Callie yessss faster baby faster" and she does just that. At this point I can only see stars. "I want you to Cum inside my mouth right now Arizona" she slaps my ass and I do as what I'm told. "YESSSS CALLIE FUCKKK ME" I can feel my whole body go up and I still feel her amazing tongue going up and down, side to side, going in circles, While riding out my high. I let go of her hair " Come here" I say "take this off of me I want to kiss and taste your whole body" she takes off the blind fold and unties me. She then gets my legs and wraps them around her, picks me up just a little and I instantly feel the strap going inside me. I look at her with eyes wide. She smiles and says "Is this fine sweetness?" She goes deeper and I let my head go back and moan. That's all she needed for her to quicken her pace. She's holding on to me and with one nipple in her mouth she goes in and out. The feeling of her being fully inside me is earth shattering. She takes hold on my shoulders and puts me to be still. She then stars going faster and faster and faster. I was so close on reaching climax until she stops throws me on my back and starts giving me incredible head. I cum once again in her mouth. "Oh my god" I say and I hear her chuckle. She turns around and says "I'm not done with you Arizona. I still want more of you. You drive me crazy" _

-Hi guys!! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. This story obviously does not have no plot. But I will get there shortly. I just want it to be pure lust right now. Sorry for the late update, life has been busy as always. Tell me what you guys want to read next! Again thank you for everything. Xoxo-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys!!! I know it's been months since my last upload but I just wanna say I'm back. It's been a tough year but I'm working through it. Here's a chapter for y'all. It's a little spicy so read at your own risk. ;) reviews are always welcome!!- Xoxox

(Callie's POV)

"Good morning this is your captain speaking. We are 5 minutes away from landing. Thank you for choosing Torres airlines" waking up from the very long nap, I look out and take in the sight that's bedside me. My beautiful Paris. Walking out of my fathers private plane I feel at peace. "Hello Ms. Torres! Welcome home." Says Antonio with a smile. I've known Antonio since I was a baby. He's been the family butler for as long as I could remember! Mazatlán was amazing too me, and as much as I want to stay there I just can't let go of my Paris. Arriving to my 2 story home I couldn't help but feel revelead. It's really different from my old house and it's way more structured? I don't know but what I do know is that my father left it here for me. It's in a private area it's really the only house around. I don't exactly love it only because it's so lonely. I've thought about bringing home a puppy but puppies are so hard to take care of. Settling down in my office the web blows me in a different direction. Instead of looking up the next game plan, I decide to look up a certain blonde. It's so odd I've never had such a pull with any other woman before. Gasping as I come across some of her face book pictures, mouth going dry I set my red lubiton heels on my desk. One on each side of the computer. My black pencil skirt rises up and I set aside my red panties. Moaning as I slide my fingers down on my clit. I can't take off my mind when she just took me and blew my mind. Those lips, eyes. "Ohhhh fuck" I yell out. A knock on the door spooks me "Ms. Torres the jet is ready" said Antonio. "Okay I'll be there in a minute" I say while I'm fixing myself up.

 **Hours later**

Landing and breathing in that mami air just does something to you. I arrive here at approximately 2 in the afternoon. I look hot! Wait no, I look bad Ass. I have my tan/black suit and I'm ready to do business. Swaying my hips across the airport I can feel everybody staring at me. If only they knew how much I'm into women.

Stepping out the limo and into the bar I decide I'm going to get trashed tonight. The meeting didn't go as I hoped. "Open up a tab" I say as I turn around and scan the room for any reason to take my mind off of things. "Would you like to dance" i said bringing her hand and gently kissing hand. She was cute. Red head, 5'1, deep brown eyes and these curves that have no end to them. Taking a handful of her hair and pulling her into me something catches my eyes. It's her. Arizona. In a stunning lilac dress. It hugged her in all the right places and those legs have a story of their own. I'm basically drooling over this woman. "Oh shit" I accidentally slip out. "What's wrong sexy" the red head whispers. As I'm about to say something " Hello. May i steal her from you for a second?" The blonde said. As we walk deeper in the dance floor I could feel the heat between rise. She pushes me into her body and God she feels so amazing. Her breasts against mine just feels fucking amazing. "I miss your body" she whispers in my ear. I moan and melt more into her body. At this point I need a new pair of underwear. "Let's get out of here" I tell her. It only took us a second to disappear.

 _Arizona's (POV)_

"oh my god" i say as I walk into the home room. It's absolutely gorgeous. I gasp at the view that is behold me. No curtains, just all window. "Open view" I say with a smirk. As I'm walking deeper into the room, I start talking off a piece of clothing. I can feel her stare as I take off my shirt. Shirt drops. I unzip my jeans while her eyes go directly to my chest. I can feel my nipples harden. Another two steps and I'm by the bed, jeans fall and now I'm in my matching lingerie set. Baby pink lace bra and undies. I smile as I hear her gasp. As I'm making my way towards the windows i drag the chair behind me. I unfold it and set it down. _Making sure I tease her._ I lean against the window, set my foot on top of the chair and I'm aroused by the way she's looking at me. " devour me" is the last thing I say before plump lips attack my lips in a passionate kiss. What is it with this woman and pulling hair? It's so fucking sexy. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. "Oh fuck!" I yell out as she opens up legs more and slides my panties to the side. "Yessssss don't stop bab- oh fuck yeah right there" grabbing a handful of hair, pushing her deeper into my clit I moan even louder when I feel her soft tongue going up and down. Riding her face uncontrollably while she makes her tongue into my vaginal opening I trust deep down on her long juicy tongue. "O-mmm-g yeah, that's it" I moan. She hums setting a vibration through me. I cum into her mouth. Riding out my high while making eye contact with the gorgeous brunette.

"Round 2?" she says looks up at me and winks. This woman is gonna be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!I'm finally back. I know after quite some time I was gone. When I first started writing I wasn't in a very good position in my life. I didn't have the time and I still don't, but I miss writing and now that I FINALLY have my life together, I would love to get back to writing. I want to post this little "notification", because I would honestly love some feed back on my current stories. I want to start up a new fresh one. Some suggestions would be lovely! 😊 I hope you guys out there still share the same passion I do for my Callie and Arizona.

Till next time.


End file.
